


Тот еще

by Diran



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodplay, Bottom Dick Grayson, Drama, M/M, Top Jason
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diran/pseuds/Diran
Summary: Джейсон - тот еще... всегда был и остался до сих пор.





	Тот еще

Джейсон – тот еще сорванец, и Дик иногда не уверен, что Брюс с ним справится. Брюс и с Диком-то не справлялся, но тому хватило самообладания уйти и стать хранителем Бладхейвена. Джейсон, уйди он от Брюса, станет скорее атомной боеголовкой.  
Хотя, наверное, малец убьется или убьет их обоих раньше.

Джейсон – тот еще виртуоз. Им иногда случается работать всем вместе – Брюс не любит совместные операции, но их любят Харли Квинн, Двулицый и Загадочник. Вынуждают. И тогда Дик не может не любоваться перелетами Джейсона. А ведь из них двоих у него за плечами цирк. И все же именно Джейсон взлетает на горгулью с грацией гепарда. 

Джейсон – тот еще выскочка. Он басит сильнее Дика, и Дик не замечает, когда первый раз кивает его плану и идет выполнять. Дик старше. Он самостоятелен. Он первый ученик… Он вообще уже не ученик! Но он делает это снова и снова. Он делает это даже тогда, когда Джейсон, не успев перед заданием влезть в Робиновские шмотки, после драки прижимает его к крыше всем затянутым в кожаные штаны и куртку телом и говорит, что «голубая птичка» справилась на ура. Затем он болтает без умолку, а Дику плохо удается его заткнуть.  
Затем они сосутся прямо под дождем. От Джейсона пахнет тяжелым, совсем не мальчишеским, одеколоном.

Джейсон – та еще заноза даже после смерти. Тим появляется в жизни Брюса быстро, так просто случилось, и Брюс часто оговаривается. Тим терпит, хотя Дик и видит, как в терпеливых глазах нового Робина разгорается тщательно сдерживаемая ненависть к неизвестному ему человеку. Дик понимает, прекрасно понимает, потому что чувствует то же самое. Ведь Джейсон та еще кровавая заноза в сердце даже после смерти. 

Рыцарь Аркхэма – то еще дерьмо. Дик повидал многих злодеев на своем пути и не одного упрятал за решетку тюрьмы или психушки без лишних сожалений. От Рыцаря Аркхэма не веет безумием. Он металлической поступью сминает Готэм, и от его целеустремленности Дика знобит. От него веет яростью и болью. Дику мерещится тяжелый одеколон.

Красный Колпак – тот еще придурок. Дик сталкивается с ним уже после взрыва особняка Уэйнов. Дик буднично дерется с людьми Двулицего, когда Колпак снимает двоих. Дик отворачивается от трупов с сожалением, но в их руках были наставленные прямо на него автоматы – он действительно не успевал. Дик задирает голову вверх: Колпак салютует ему двумя пальцами и гепардом спрыгивает прочь. Его одеколон не дает дышать – кажется, у Дика началась аллергия на Hugo Boss. Он тянет ворот костюма вниз, хватая ртом воздух.

Джейсон – тот еще позер. Хотя из его жестов напрочь ушла былая излишняя театральность, они стали резче и злее, четче и смертоносней, но Дик готов поклясться, что когда тот открывает забрало шлема, на разгромленном складе должна заиграть музыка из вестерна. Вызова в глазах показательно выставившего щеку Джейсона столько, что он либо сейчас всадит Дику пулю в живот, либо вырежет свое имя на Диковом лице целиком. Дик не оставляет выбора, хотя он все еще зажимает задетый ножом бандита бок. Он подходит и целует Джейсона. На этот раз первым, черт побери. 

Джейсон – тот еще изобретатель. Они встречаются только случайно, Дик просто обнаруживает под ногами трупы тех, от чьего удара он бы уже не ушел. Дик тренируется все интенсивнее – он явно теряет хватку. Но раз за разом он словно специально подставляется под удар и шарит глазами по окрестным крышам.

Джейсон – тот еще романтик. Он влезает в окно посреди ночи, оставляя Дику с утра лишь запах Hugo Boss и память гладившим его спину пальцам о новых шрамах. Дик лежит в кровати, закрыв глаза, и рисует руками в воздухе, прощупывая их по памяти снова и снова. Такие не получают в бою. 

Джейсон – тот еще волчонок. Он скулит во сне, как щенок, но от его воя пробирает до костей, и Дик знает: коснись плеча – останешься без руки. Дик уже не уверен, что рад, что нашел это убежище, но он медленно подкрадывается и садится на кровать. Его услышали – он знает. Но он бесцеремонно ложится рядом, вытягивает ноги и засыпает. Джейсон больше не скулит.

Джейсон – та еще скромность. Он вжимает Дика в стену – втрахивает скорее, поддерживая под зад, словно хрупкую акробатку. Джейсон матерится так, что у знающего все подворотни Бладхейвена Дика пламенеют уши (он пламенеет весь, когда Джейсон засаживает ему по самые яйца, но уши горят сильнее прочего). И этот же Джейсон прячет лицо в волосах Дика. И всегда спит на левом боку.

Джейсон – та еще акула. Его зубы смыкаются на запястье Дика, когда тот тянется к щеке. Дик позволяет прокусить себя до крови, но касается клейма. «Это не его имя, а твое, чего тут стыдиться?». «Заткнись, пока я не оставил свою метку на тебе». «Не смеши. Ты не сможешь выбрать место», – выгибает бровь Дик, раскидываясь на кровати. Он показывает сидящему на краю матраса Джейсону всего себя: шею, изгиб спины, голый зад… переворачивается и разводит ноги. «Твой мозг уже перегружен вариантами, я вижу это по глазам», – бормочет Дик и гладит себя по бедрам, оставляя красные полосы. Он напоминает себе актера плохого эротического фильма, но глаза Джейсона перестают гореть ненавистью и болью, от которой Дику всегда физически плохо. Теперь его глаза гипнотизируют. Заставляют коснуться паха и ласкать себя все глубже и настойчивей. Джейсон закуривает и смотрит неотрывно. И Дик кусает губы, но продолжает, потому что, проклятье, он должен одолеть засранца хоть в чем-то. Когда Джейсон докуривает и наваливается сверху, Дик знает, что победил. Джейсон, невзначай укрывающий платком и пальцами кровоточащее запястье и завершающий начатое Диком, несомненно думает иначе.


End file.
